


Of Spats and Butterflies

by kpgleek13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpgleek13/pseuds/kpgleek13
Summary: After having a huge fight with Lena about her Supergirl duties, Kara mopes around in her apartment alongside a tub of Cherry Garcia. Meanwhile, Lena has a fuzzy surprise in store for Kara.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Had requests on tumblr to post this one here. Enjoy :)
> 
> *Just in case, tumblr: kpgleek13

Kara absent-mindedly stares at the TV screen in front of her.

It’s been twelve hours. Twelve hours of nerve-wracking contemplation, obsessive thinking, and anxiety laden reflection. If this continues, Kara’s pretty sure she’ll go through all of Ben & Jerry’s flavors by the end of the night.

Kara sighs deeply. She shouldn’t be this fixated on one fight with Lena. They’ve been together for nine months now and there have been a few disagreements in the past, of course. But for the first time, Lena had been truly upset with Kara.

* * *

_Kara draws in a deep breath as she enters her apartment through the window. Admittedly, she still feels tired and depleted from her encounter with Parasite last night that almost killed her and J’onn. She briefly reminds herself to take a few laps around the city later when upon turning around, she comes face to face with her fuming but stunning girlfriend._

_“Where were you?!” Lena almost shouts. Kara tries to come up with something but ultimately fails when Lena raises an eyebrow at her that sends shivers down her spine. “I was worried sick, Kara! I kept on calling you a-and-“ The brunette throws her hands in exasperation._

_“Baby-“ Kara trails off in a soft tone._

_“Don’t ‘baby’ me!” Lena seethes as the blonde cowers. “I genuinely thought you were all but dead when that alien or whatever that was drained you last night, Kara! You didn’t even bother to call me after you defeated that monster, not even a quick text to let me know you’re okay!”_

_Kara smiles sympathetically. “I’m okay. A little dizzy but I’m okay.” She reaches for Lena but the brunette crosses her arms instead. Now, she’s sure that the Luthor is utterly, utterly pissed at her. Kara glances down regretfully, not really used to Lena losing her cool. “H-How did you know about that? About what happened with Parasite?”_

_Lena stares sharply at her. “Does it really matter?”_

_Kara nods in defeat. She meant to call Lena knowing full well how overprotective the brunette can be sometimes when it comes to her Supergirl duties. But between almost dying and saving the city from eternal damnation, it ultimately slipped her mind even after making sure the terror was over._

_“Lena, I’m sorry. I-I planned to call you but I was a little busy last night and I forgot to do it then we had to make sure J’onn was alright and there wasn’t any permanent damage with me either-” Kara rambles then peers at the brunette apologetically, almost shrinking in her suit. “Please don’t be mad at me. I-It won’t happen again. I’m sorry.”_

_“I just wish you had called me, Kara. Even a 10-second call during the whole night you were at the DEO.” Lena finishes, anger laced in her tone. She squints her eyes at Kara in a manner that may very well intimidate anyone into a fetal position. “And you’re right. It won’t happen again.” Lena adds in an icy tone before turning on her heels to walk away._

_“Lena, don’t go. I’m sorry-“ was the last thing out of Kara’s mouth just as Lena shut the door behind her._

* * *

 Kara sighs deeply at the memory. She hates arguing. More so, with Lena. She’s not particularly fond of having a row with her girlfriend but every now and then it can’t be avoided. After all, she and Lena are still a normal couple, Supergirl or not.

Kara glances down at the half-eaten tub of Cherry Garcia on her lap then on her phone casually lying in front of her. She just wishes that Lena would call her or even drop a message. It’s only been a couple of hours but she can’t wait to see those extraordinary green eyes again that even she, Supergirl herself, admits is genuinely out of this world.

Kara glances on her phone once more when she picks up a distinct sound from outside her apartment. A familiar shuffling of the feet. She squints her eyes to inspect through the walls to affirm her guess. The sight of Lena walking to her front door elicits a relieved sigh that not even her super speed can comprehend as she races to open the door in a haste.

“Hey!” Kara greets a little too loud, almost dismantling the door from its place upon opening it.

Lena blinks owlishly. “Hi.” She utters eventually with a smile. She glances down for a quick second then back at Kara with an apologetic look. “Look, Kara, I’m sorry for my outburst earlier today. I-I was just so worried and mad and-“

“It’s alright. I understand, Lena.” Kara cuts off the brunette’s rambling. “But I need you to understand too that I’m Supergirl. You don’t have to worry so much because I can take care of myself out there. I’ll be okay, babe. You know that, right?”

Lena nods, biting her lip. “Of course. I-It’s just- I guess even if the world sees you as their Supergirl, I’ll always see you as my Kara Danvers. It’s natural for me to be overprotective of you because I love you. You know that too, right?”

Kara blushes, smiling cheekily. “I do.” She sighs contentedly. “I’m really sorry for worrying you and not letting you know that I didn’t die. It won’t happen again.” She adds with a slight chuckle that Lena joins in.

“Well, seeing that we’ve got the apologies covered. I have some ‘make up’ takeout for us.” Lena grins, motioning to a bag of potstickers and two large boxes of Kara’s favorite pizza.

Kara smiles back, her grin growing wider as she motions for Lena to come in. She sets the food on the dining table then glances back at Lena with adoration. “What would I ever do without you bribing me with food?”

Lena shrugs smugly, moving closer to Kara. “There’s something else, actually. But I need you to close your eyes first.” She adds with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Kara regards her quizzically, grinning. “Uhmm… Not to be a party pooper, babe. But if you’re hiding something under your coat, I would have already seen it a while ago and we wouldn’t still be standing here right now if that were the case.”

“I think I may have created a little monster in you.” Lena raises an eyebrow, smirk in place. “But no, this one is a surprise. It’s still with my driver downstairs because I didn’t want to spoil anything for you. So, if you can kindly close your eyes until I get it, I’ll be a happy girlfriend. And no cheating with the x-ray vision!”

Kara squints her eyes, shrugging nonchalantly. “Fine.” She voices out, obliging to the brunette’s demands and receiving a kiss on the cheek in return.

Kara waits. It takes a minute or two when she picks up on Lena’s footsteps coming closer again. But this time, it’s accompanied by a faint, fast heartbeat.

“Babe?” Lena whispers.

Kara slowly opens her eyes. When she comes to, she’s greeted by the cutest, fluffiest brown puppy she’s seen in her entire life in front of her face.

“Hi! I’m Fluffy!” Lena playfully mimics the dog, gently moving its arms in a wave-like manner.

Kara holds a hand over her mouth in surprise and glee. “Oh my Rao, you are so cute! Gimme him!” She cries out, grabbing the dog from Lena’s grasp to cradle it.

“It’s a Chow Chow.” Lena trails off with the biggest grin she could muster. “I picked him up from the shelter during lunch. You two look like twins if we’re going to base it by the cuteness factor.” She adds with a wink that Kara returns with an amused grin.

“He’s so precious! Look at him!” Kara declares, gesturing to the yawning dog in her arms. “He’s going to be a lovely roommate for you, Lena.” She adds with a chuckle.

“W-Well, about that.” Lena treads lightly, uncomfortably shifting in her step. “There’s something I want to talk to you about.”

“Sure. Shoot.” Kara briefly glances at her with a grin.

“I was thinking that maybe you can move in with me?”

Kara instantly stares back at Lena, trying to figure out if the brunette is pulling a prank on her. But then again, Lena’s not the type to do that nor one to look so anxious like this.

“Y-You want me to move in with you?” Kara repeats, a little flustered.

Lena nods slowly. “And Fluffy. You’re going to move in with Fluffy too.”

Kara chuckles apprehensively. “I-I’m confused. Did you adopt Fluffy so I’ll move in with you or was that a package deal of some sort before you even asked me?” She pauses. “Lena Luthor, are you trying to manipulate me into moving with you by using this precious cotton ball of a dog?”

“What? N-No! U-Uhmm…” Lena starts, swallowing nervously. “I had been planning to get a dog for a few weeks now with your constant requests of getting us a pet. But I’ve been meaning to ask you about moving in for far longer than that. You can say that Fluffy is a moving in gift if you were to say ‘yes’.”

“Huh. I see.”

Lena sighs deeply, unsure how to sway Kara into her favor. “I mean, we basically live with each other anyway. We could even have potstickers most nights for dinner with Fluffy here!” Lena argues much to Kara’s delight. “A-And- And coming home to you or you flying back home to me would just make me the happiest woman in National City. It would give me the peace of mind I need. I won’t even have to worry that much about you when you’re off saving someone or when you’re home alone here and-“

Putting her out of her misery, Kara cuts off Lena’s rambling with a deep kiss, grinning widely as they pull apart. “You had me at potstickers. So, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on several new SuperCorp stories. A few of them are almost ready to go and will be posted in a few days, including an alternate version of one of my previous Brittana works (Something Like Black Magic). See ya again real soon ;)
> 
> *I write Brittana on ff and SuperCorp here on ao3, all under the same pseudoym: kpgleek13


End file.
